heroandvillainfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica
Angelica Teach is the treacherous daughter and first mate of the infamous pirate Captain Blackbeard and one of his many wives and the secondary antagonist/anti-hero in the fourth Pirates of the Caribbean ''film, ''On Stranger Tides. Original story Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Angelica impersonating Jack begins to recruit sailors for the Queen Anne's Revenge, Jack learns about that it and goes to face the person who personifies for him, after the battle with the false Jack Sparrow, Jack discovers that it is Angelica, the woman of Seville. Having met Jack just before she was to take a vows of celibacy in a Spanish convent, Angelica blames Jack for her corruption and becoming a pirate. Angelica claims to be Blackbeard's daughter and First Mate of the Queen Anne's Revenge, seeing good in her father despite there being none. After Angelica reproaches Jack for his corruption, Scrum appears informing the arrival of the guards of King George. Angelica and Jack join forces to defeat the guards, when the guards had cornered, she stabs a lever and saves them from being captured. While they talk, Jack learns from Angelica, that a mermaid was needed to perform the ritual at that moment one of the Zombie Officers fires a voodoo dart to unconscious him. Angelica has Jack taken aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, to guide them to the Fountain of Youth. Already being aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, Angelica had to stop a mutiny caused by Jack, the mutiny ended when Blackbeard awoke from his nap. Blackbeard was willing to kill Sparrow, but Angelica reminds him that even needed it. When Blackbeard learned that the cook was in charge of the vigilance ordered him to leave the ship in a boat, Angelica suspected what his father would do, then she begs her father not do it, her plea was ignored, and Blackbeard then orders his men to fire the Greek fire cannons. Later, Angelica saves Jack again when Blackbeard was torturing him with a voodoo doll. To performing the ritual was needed the Chalices of Cartagena who were inside the Ponce de León's ship. While Jack Sparrow led the group they encountered an obstacle, a broken bridge. Blackbeard told Jack to jump but Jack refused, then Blackbeard replied if he didn't jump, he would kill Angelica. Jack thought it wasn't serious but to discover if it was true that decided to jump. After Jack jump, Angelica asked to his father if he knew which guns were loaded, Blackbeard told her that if he knew. That night, the crew found the pools of the jungle, Angelica knowing that Syrena and Philip like each other devised a plan to get Syrena's tear, the plan was ultimately successful. Angelica and the crew wandering through the jungle until Jack appears with Gibbs, who had held a wild boar with the chalices. After obtaining the chalices, Jack requested two conditions to deliver the chalices, which Blackbeard accepted. After an arduous search, the crew arrives at the Fountain of Youth. However, Angelica realized they were not alone, in the tick fog Barbossa appears with his crew, this caused a battle between the two crews which lasted until the Spanish Armada arrived. After being surrounded by the Spanish, Angelica was forced to hand over the chalices to the Spaniard, then the Spaniard gave the order to his men to destroy the Fountain, while Blackbeard and the Spaniard were talking, Barbossa appears and stabs Blackbeard. Angelica comes to his aid but is poisoned by Barbossa's sword. When she is unintentionally poisoned by Barbossa's poison-laced sword while trying to remove it from her father's chest, Jack tricks Blackbeard into sacrificing his life to save Angelica's. As a result, despite the fact Blackbeard was intending to let her die so he would live, Angelica holds Jack responsible for her supposed father's death and Jack maroons her on a deserted island where she tries to convince him not to before wasting the sole round from her pistol in an attempt to kill him. In a post-credits scene, Angelica finds Blackbeard's voodoo doll made in Jack's image and takes delight that she may have her revenge yet. Heroes and Villains Kidnapping Bilbo and Elizabeth She returns in one of the Heroes and Villains episodes, kidnapps both Bilbo and Elizabeth to ensure her escape and revenge on Jack Sparrow. However, Oakenshield and Rey as well as Sparrow, Barbossa and the crew of the Black Pearl, thus capturing her again, and allowing Elizabeth and Bilbo into freedom.In the end, it is learned that she was indeed pregnant with his child, having a daughter and hiding her. Family * Edward Teach (father; deceased) * Unnamed daughter * 'Jack Sparrow '(lover) Trivia * She is from the Pirates of the Caribbean film, On Stranger Tides Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Characters